Lentement Mais Surement
by La'Diab0lique
Summary: Le cauchemar d'une vie. Chaque personne à le sien. Et celui de Naruto ? O.S. SLash Yaoi. Pas recommandé pour les enfants !


Bonjour tout le monde ! ET bien j'ai eu cette petite idée pour cet O.S. (non, non pas la suite de Reviens Nous) en cette belle après-midi de vacance en vissant et dévissant une bouteille d'eau.

_En Italique : _les pensées

_Warning ! Cet O.S est déconseillé au plus jeune. Il traite d'un sujet délicat ! Je vous aurez prévenu._

D'un pas rapide, Naruto pris la direction de sa maison. Non mais ! Mr. Orochimaru n'aurais pas pus m'être à plus tard sa reprise de temps ? D'un un, tous ses amis étais déjà partis de l'école, Naruto leurs ayant dit de ne pas l'attendre. Ce n'étais pas de sa faute si il croyais qu'il ne devrais rester que 10 petites minutes pour nettoyer les dégats qu'il avait fait dans le laboratoir de chimie. Mais non ! Bien sur que non ! C'est sûre que Naruto ne pouvais jamais avoir de chance. Il avait du nettoyer toute la classe. Toute. _Au moins, le concierge n'aura pas de travail à faire ce soir, pensa amèrement Naruto._

Et de deux, il faisais noir et froid. Pas que Naruto était une chochotte mais disons qu'il avais oublié sa veste dans son appartement le matin même du à un reveil en retard. _Je devrais aller aussi m'acheter un nouveau cadrant, pensa- t-il en se remomérant le crash de lédit cadrant sur son mur blanc couvert de poster de sa chambre._

Un vent frisquait lui fit serrer plus fortement son sac à dos topman contre son torse. Il aurait du rester coucher, Tsunade, la directrice de l'école, lui en n'aurais pas voulu. Non ? Ses cheveux sur sa nuque se redressaire. Il avait un mauvais présentiment.

Il accélèra le pas en tournant le coin de la rue Hokage. Il avait vraiment, mais vraiment un mauvais présentiment. Des sifflements au loin lui confirmaire son impression.

- Tu es perdu mon joli ?, demanda un des hommes en s'approchant avec un sourire carnassier.

- Tu pourrais venir avec nous, ont pourrais te réchauffer si tu voudrais, proposa un deuxième homme en lui agrippant le bras pour l'empêcher de continuer à avancer.

- No... Non merci, je suis correct, dit Naruto en bégayant en sentant la peur l'envahire.

- Hey ! Je le reconnais le petit ! Sais la petite tapette Uzumaki de l'école., riat un troisième homme en plaquant son torse contre le dos de Naruto et en lui aggripant férocement les hanches de ses grosses mains.

Et bien les gars, je crois qu'ont va pouvoir s'amuser !, susurra un homme en mordant goulument l'oreil de Naruto.

D'un mouvement brusque, Naruto se retrouva plaquer dos sur le sol.

- Je vous en suplie, arrêter ! Arrêter ! pleurat le blond en sentant une main agripper son entrejambe d'une poigne de fer. Un oquet de stupeur lui échappa. Non. Cela ne pouvais pas lui arriver. Une montée de bile remonta dans sa bouche qu'il ravala difficilement en sentant deux des hommes lui tenir les poignets et les chevilles permetant au troisième de toucher et gouter le torse doré du blond.

Il se sentait sale. Tellement sale. Comment osait-il le toucher ? Une vague de honte et de dégout le fit sangloté, il semblait étouffé, alors que de grosse larme dévala ses joues. De ses yeux embrouillés, il fixa la lune. Elle le laissait tomber. Encore une fois. Une grosse main veint se placer sur sa bouche, étoufant, empêchant ses gémissement de désespoirs de sortir. D'un coup de dent, il morda de toute ses forces lédit main, tentant au moins de leurs faire mal comme il le faisait mal. Un goût de sang envahit sa bouche alors qu'un juron étouffé résonna à côté de sa tête. Un violent coup de poing s'écrasa sur son nez, le faisant craqué d'une manière inquiétante. Sentant le sang de répandre sur son visage, Naruto se sentait sale. Utilisier. _Comme un vulgaire mouchoir qu'on utilise pour après le jeté au loin, pensa avec douleur le blond._ Chaque caresse était pire qu'un coup. Comme si à chaque mouvement, ils le tuaient unpeu plus à l'intérieur. Comme si à chaque mouvement, ont lui arrachai toute dignité, fierté pour le laisser tomber comme un vulgaire pantin. _C'est ce que je suis, un vulgaire pantin, pris dans leurs emprise, me controlant à chaque mouvent. Me souillant entre leurs mains, pensa Naruto._

Le blond repris conscience de l'environnement qui l'entourais lorsqu'il vit avec éffrois un des hommes se placer entre ses cuisses dénudées.

Naruto tenta de hurler à travers de la main qui lui bloquait la bouche. Se sentant secoué, il entendit son nom au loin, comme si quelqu'un l'apellait.

- Naruto ! Oi Naruto ! Naruto je t'en pris ! Narutooo !

Se réveillant enfin de son cauchemard, il vit Sasuke penché par dessus son corps, lui serrant les épaules de ses grandes mains blanches. Il reprit contenance, regardant la pièce qui l'entourais. Des murs blancs d'écorés avec gout et un grand lit de draps rouge et noir en satin dont il étais couché à l'intérieur. Il était dans leur chambre. Et il avait refait se rêve. Encore. Le même cauchemard. Son cauchemard.

Sentant deux pouces lui caresser les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il pleurais encore. Des grands spasmes de trsitesse secouait son corps. Deux grands bras musclés l'enveloppa dans une étreinte d'ours contre le torse de son amant. Il se pelotta contre Sasuke, sentant la main de son amant lui caresser doucement les cheveux, Aucune parole était échanger. Il n'en avais pas de besoin.

Naruto savait qu'il s'en remettrais. Il s'en remettrais lentement mais surement. Ses hommes avaient déjà eu le dessus sur lui un jour mais il ne leurs laisserais pas la chance de controler le reste de son existence. De gâcher le reste de sa vie. Il savait qu'il aurais toujours des sécquelles, mais avec l'amour et la patiente de son entourage et de son amant, Sasuke, il savait qu'il s'en remettrerais. Lentement mais surement.

_Conscience : ..._

_Auteur : ..._

_Conscience : ... Tu as fais violé Naruto._

_Auteur : Ouais._

_Conscience : Ce sujet là ta passer naturellement dans la tête ? _

_Auteur : Non j'ai toujours voulu aborder ce sujet que peut de gens osent en parler. Je sais que c'est un sujet qu'il faut manier avec délicatesse alors ... Est-ce que c'étais correct ? _

_Conscience : ... Je pense que je vais laisser les lecteurs répondres à ta question ..._

_Auteur : J'espère n'avoir offenser personne. J'espère aussi ne pas avoir rendue le sujet trop banal du genre :" Je me suis fais violé et toi ? " Vous voyez le genre ? Si oui dit le moi !_

_Reviews ?_


End file.
